


Fallen Petals

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide gives up a lot to ensure Kaneki's survival. Post Battle of the 20th ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Petals

**Author's Note:**

> TG Week. Day 3: Lovers!  
> btw, I don't own TG.

The flimsy flower stem hung loosely in Kaneki's grasp. Petals fell behind him on the white floor that reflected the bright neon lights above head. With a steady stride, the white haired ghoul walked down the hospital corridor and into the cool, sterilized room that resided on the far left at the end of the hall.

He introduced himself like he always did before he entered the silent abyss, whispering, “I'm coming in, Hide” In hushed tones, like always. As if he expected the still figure on the bed to respond to him.

By now, the flower had lost most its petals, as the force of death hung like a sour stench about the room. Even Kaneki, through the pain and agony he'd been subjected to, felt as if he was reliving his ghoulish transformation—his death—all over again. Stepping over the vacuum left him void of all emotion.

But he had to do it, he had to do it for Hide.

Looking at the small nightstand beside the head of the bed, he noticed more fallen petals accumulating just beneath the small glass vase. Yellow and orange lay In a ring around the bottom. Kaneki smiled as he walked over towards the mess, and inserted the hundredth sunflower into the the vase.

“They're bright and vibrant,” Kaneki chuckled, as he fixed them up, just slightly, “Like you. So...”

“The blood loss was too great, Kaneki-san,” spoke the nurse, who held the clip board close to her, “What ever attacked him went for his vital organs.”

“He won't ever be waking up,” the doctor spoke, finally, “The wounds are too great. He's in what we call a vegetative state, and he'll remain like this.”

“Wake up, please, okay?” Kaneki breathed, and with the strangled breath, he could remember the feeling of Hide in between his teeth, could smell the sewage mixed with murky blood as he fell to the ground in the sewer.

“All this time you've had to suffer...” Kaneki looked at the still body below him, looked at it as if Hide had said those crucial words seconds ago.

“I've had to suffer more Hide,” he cleared his throat slightly, “Since you've...It hasn't been easy, you know.”

“I already knew man!” Not even a shift beneath the sheets, or a ragged breath off of beat. Hide was not speaking, Kaneki was only remembering.

“Then why...why torture me like this? Just wake up!” His voice rose slightly, and his tone leaked with longing.

“Let's just go home already...but, I want to help you. That's a nasty wound...”

The blood proved to be the sweetest juice he'd ever been worthy of tasting, the flesh even more so. He submerged himself in it's glory, submerged himself in Hide.

“Wake up...” the ghoul's voice cracked as it had numerous times before, when he stood above Hide's pale, corpse like, body, “Wake up so I can apologize.”

Hide's cheeks looked sharper than normal, his face paler than usual. His eyes swam in pulls of sunken skin, his hair dulled considerably, and his skin clung to his bones. Kaneki looked at his “masterpiece” below him, and felt hot bile rising in the pit of his stomach.

This was all his fault.

Nothing answered his plea, save for the beeping of the machines and the falling of the petals

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I did. I think this whole tg week is interesting, and I really wanted to do something for today. I was my own beta, so anything could have gone wrong. As always, have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
